Wojna zespołów, piosenki
Wojna zespołów, piosenki to 65 odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Kiedy Diego miał wyznać Violetcie prawdę o planie swoim i Ludmiły, ta nie daje mu dojść do słowa i myśli, że to, co Diego chce jej powiedzieć, ma związek z Leonem i Larą. Diego nie daje rady powiedzieć Violetcie prawdy, gdy ona mówi, że ufa mu. Po tym, co Ana jej powiedziała, Francesca z wściekłości chce wyjść z klubu. Marco próbuje ją zatrzymać, ale Ana go powstrzymuje. Violetta i Camila znowu zatrzymują Francescę przed wyjściem. Federico bierze Naty na scenę i śpiewają razem "Tienes el talento". Patrząc na występ, Ludmiła jest bardzo zazdrosna. Nadal ze sobą skłóceni, Camila i Broduey urządzają konkurs, w którym publiczność zdecyduje, który zespół jest najlepszy: chłopaki czy dziewczyny. Violetta, Ludmiła, Francesca, Camila, Naty, Lara i Ana występują jako pierwsze i śpiewają "Veo Veo". Potem Leon, Diego, Maxi, Andres, Broduey, Marco i Federico wykonują "Luz, camara y accion". Camila i Broduey kłócą się o to, kto wygrał, ale Violetta i Leon ich powstrzymują i ogłaszają remis. Tymczasem German mówi Angie, że ona nie może wyjechać do Francji. Angie mówi Germanowi, że nie może zaprzepaścić tak wielkiej szansy i że chce o tym powiedzieć Violetcie. Dając się nabrać na podstęp Gregoria, Pablo czuje się źle, że oskarżył go o kradzież. Do Matiasa przychodzi Marcela. Marcela mówi Matiasowi, że jego ojciec zaprzeczył temu, że jego dzieci mają coś wspólnego z tą sprawą. Mówi mu także, że jego i Jade zaaresztuje, jak znajdzie dowody. Po tym, jak Violetta wróciła do domu, Angie próbuje jej powiedzieć o wyjeździe do Francji. Violetta nie daje Angie dojść do słowa i mówi cioci, że to dzięki niej osiągnęła wszystko do tej pory i że nic ich nie rozdzieli. Po tym, co Violetta powiedziała, Angie nie daje rady powiedzieć o wyjeździe i mówi siostrzenicy, że chce znów być jej nauczycielką. Angie mówi Germanowi, że nie miała odwagi powiedzieć Violetcie o wyjeździe i że nie może opuścić siostrzenicy, mimo, że wyjazd jest dla niej najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Kiedy pojawia się Jade, Angie wychodzi. German mówi Jade, że Angie chciała wyjechać, ale zmieniła zdanie. Chcąc jeszcze bardziej przypodobać się Germanowi, Jade udaje, że jest dumna z Angie. Teraz German jest całkowicie przekonany, że Jade się zmieniła. Nazajutrz Camila i Broduey nie chcą uwierzyć w to, że konkurs zakończył się remisem, i dalej kłócą się o to, kto wygrał. Pablo więc wyznacza uczniom ćwiczenie, w którym dziewczyny zaśpiewają piosenkę w klimacie damskim, a chłopaki zaśpiewają piosenkę w klimacie męskim, a tak okaże się, że ciągłe kłótnie są bez sensu. Chcąc być partnerką Federico, Ludmiła próbuje namówić Naty, by zrezygnowała z ćwiczenia. Po tym, jak to widział, Federico staje w obronie Naty. Ludmiła wtrąca się na próbę Naty i Federico, wpychając na nich Maxiego. Gregorio proponuje Ludmile i Maxiemu, i Naty i Federico konkurs, który sprawdzi, która para jest lepsza. Patrząc jak obie pary tańczą, Gregorio nie wie którą parę najlepiej ocenić. Maxi nie może znieść tego, że Ludmiła ciągle się rządzi, i mówi do niej "Jesteś nie do wytrzymania!". Słysząc to, Ludmiła wścieka się. Ana mówi Francesce, że nie chce być sama z Marco. Francesca postanawia, że ona i Diego, i Marco i Ana będą ćwiczyć razem. Na wspólnej próbie, Marco próbuje zbliżyć się do Franceski, co doprowadza ją do wściekłości. Angie mówi Antonio, że nie pojedzie do Francji i nie podejmie się wymarzonej pracy, bo ona i Violetta się potrzebują. Violetta podsłuchuje rozmowę i robi się bardzo zrozpaczona. Gregorio chce wrobić Pabla o kradzież, więc zamierza nabić pieczątką na jego ramieniu odcisk koniczyny. Podstępem namawia Pabla, by przymierzył koszulę. Gdy Pablo zdejmuje koszulę, by przymierzyć tę od Gregoria, ten zbiera się do nabicia na jego ramieniu odcisku koniczyny. Podczas wspólnej rozmowy, Jade mówi Germanowi, że zrobi wszystko, by go odzyskać, i niespodziewanie go całuje. Antonio i Marotti ogłaszają uczniom wielką nowinę: You-Mix i Studio zdecydowały się urządzić konkurs tańca towarzyskiego, a zwycięska para pojedzie do Hiszpanii na urządzony specjalnie na tę okazję występ, który zorganizuje europejskie You-Mix. Ana prosi Francescę, by raz na zawsze zapomniała o Marco, wmawiając, że on jest egoistą. W tej chwili pojawia się Marco. Angie znajduje w parku Violettę, która nadal jest smutna. Violetta mówi Angie, że słyszała jej rozmowę z Antonio. Angie mówi siostrzenicy, że nigdzie nie wyjeżdża i chce być przy niej. Violetta mówi Angie, że to dzięki niej stała się kimś, kim teraz jest. Radzi cioci, żeby poszła własną drogą, i prosi ją, by przyjęła pracę we Francji. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2